We are the future, so who are they?
by RobinFan100
Summary: when a mysterious group of kids is accidentally transported to Mount Justice, The Team will be surprised to know that they are connected in more than one way to these kids. rated T cuz i dont like to limit myself.revolves around RobxZee. pairings: Chalant, Spitfire,SuperMartian, RoyxJade, and KalxTula. RxR please.
1. What?

**ok, this is definetly AU. in this team, it still consists of Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and this happens between the period of time in which Red Arrow is in the Team, and Tula decides to join as Aquagirl. ok, so two added members, but thats fine, right? its mostly about Chalant, but there is a bit of Spitfire, Supermartian (i refuse to seperate Miss M and Supey) RedChesire and KalxTula. please enjoy!**

"No Glimmer, I am not going to be your guinea pig" said Jesse, putting her feet up on the table, a bag of chips in her hand.

"I promise nothing bad will happen" Glimmer pleaded, pushing her wavy black hair back.

She turned to her twin sister Robyn, and clasped her hands together.

Robyn looked at Glimmer; she knew that behind Glimmers mask, she was making puppy dog eyes.

Behind her own mask, Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine, I'm in" Robyn said, putting a hand on her Twins shoulder.

Glimmer smiled at Robyn, and then she turned to Jesse and Aaron.

Jesse sat in her seat and shook her head "still not gonna do it"

Aaron looked at his sister, "I think it's a good idea, it could help you with your powers"

He stood close to Glimmer.

Kallie was standing on a far corner, "I suppose it's a good idea"

Catherine and Kyle were standing on the side too.

"I think it's a great idea!" said Catherine excitedly, Kyle only shrugged but followed Catherine to stand by Glimmer.

Everyone turned to Lian and Randy, the eldest members of their team, with Lian being 12 and Randy being 11.

Lian thought about it for a long time. She set her hand on her chin and her other hand on her hip. Lian was tall, and lean, and strong, she had pretty black eyes and wild Auburn hair.

Randy, her younger brother, was also tall, slightly muscular and had black hair and black eyes, his grin, somewhat cocky and challenging, that made him uneasy to be around, unless you were as bull-headed as Jesse.

"Alright, I'll do it" finally said Lian, letting her hands rest to her sides.

"If Lee is doing it, than so am I" said Randy, standing by his sister's side.

Everyone turned to look at Jesse, who was still leaning on her chair.

She stared intently in front of her, as if ignoring her friends and cousins and brothers standing by her best buddy Magician.

She then sighed, threw her hands up in the air, and zoomed to stand by her brother with her arms crossed.

"Ok, fine" she said, looking at the ground, her long red hair flowing in her wild ponytail.

It was strange really, to have a brother who looked nothing like you.

Aaron had blonde hair and green eyes, Jesse had Red hair and Coal-grey eyes, the only similarity were their freckles, because not even their attitudes were the same.

Jesse was bull-headed, determined, and outgoing.

Aaron was reserved, calm, and thoughtful.

Robyn and Glimmer, the black-haired beauties of the team, who never once revealed the color of their eyes, were holding hands, like always, for support.

Glimmer closed her eyes, and put her arms in the air.

"Ekat su kcab Ni emit!" she recited, and suddenly a big gust of wind swept all of the kids and bright lights blinded them.

The Team was sitting in the living room watching a movie and enjoying a Friday in which there were no missions. Robin and Wally were sitting on the floor eating popcorn, well Robin had his own bowl since Wally kept eating all of it. Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, Artemis, and Tula were sitting on the couch, sharing a box of chocolates. Kaldur, Conner, and Roy were sitting on another couch, all of them drinking soda and eating chips.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room; all of the team turned to were the light had come from, and in its place was a group of small children, the eldest of the group were possibly about 11 or 12.

There was a little girl with dark skin, sea-foam green eyes, red hair and cute freckles on her cheeks, but the most noticeable detail were the gills on either side of her neck.

Two little girls, both with black hair and domino masks, were on the sidelines arguing about something, the only way to tell them apart was because one had wavy hair and a top hat while the other had a robin costume and two pigtails on either side of her head. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes was standing next to a girl with long red hair and coal grey eyes, the girl had an angry look on her face.

Another girl with black hair and Auburn eyes was looking around with wide eyes and was clutching the arm of a green skinned boy with Auburn hair and blue eyes, which was standing uneasily with an expressionless look on his face.

A tall, lean but fit, girl (probably the oldest) with red hair and a green domino mask was standing with a protective arm over a younger yet older than the rest looking boy. He had black hair and wore a red domino mask.

The dumbfounded team stared at the children.

"And whose fabulous idea do you think it was to try that dumb spell in the first place!" yelled the little girl with black hair and pigtails.

"Well, tell me who decided to accept my proposal?" retorted the girl with wavy hair.

"I did! But that's because you're my sister and I'm supposed to take care of you!" yelled back the little Robin dressed girl.

"Kids, Who are you and what are you doing here!" yelled Artemis, breaking the argument.

Robin stared at the little girl dressed as him.

She stared back and waved, making him turn away immediately.

"I'm Arowette, and this is my, err…..Team" said the girl with red hair and green domino mask, the oldest looking one.

"Pfft, it's gonna be my team, you just wait" muttered the Robin-dressed girl, crossing her arms.

The Leader rolled her eyes and motioned a hand to each child, while reciting their names.

"That's Aquagirl" she motioned to the dark-skinned girl with red hair and gills.

"Those are our Team stars, Robyn and Glimmer" she motioned to the Robin dressed girl and the girl with wavy hair, which, the team had barely noticed, was dressed in a much younger style than Zatanna.

Zatanna only stared.

"But we all know I'm the real star" Robyn said, smiling widely and leaning against Glimmer.

Glimmer only sighed and shrugged Robyn away.

"That's Kid Flash and Jesses Bolt" she motioned to the blonde boy and red haired girl.

The Blonde boy, Kid Flash, nodded his head, while the girl, Jesse Bolt, grunted and looked straight at Glimmer.

"Hi, I didn't want to come here, but annoying girl over there made me come" she said in a snarky voice.

Arowette sighed and continued to the girl with black hair and Auburn eyes.

"That's Supergirl, and that's Boy Martian" she motioned to the Auburn haired, blue-eyed boy with green skin.

Supergirl waved happily and Boy Martian only smiled.

"And this is Speedy" she motioned to the boy next to her.

He smiled and waved.

"And you are from…?" Wally asked.

"We are your-" Robyn began saying, but was cut off by Glimmer

"We're from the future" she said quickly.

Robyn growled. "Yes, but we're also-"

"Future generations of you" Aquagirl cut in, quickly.

Robyn stood up taller, and said the next thing with a bone chilling tone of voice:

"Yes, We are also your-"

"From a future time" said Boy Martian, looking at Robyn fixedly.

Robyn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong with, uh, Robyn?" asked Miss Martian, looking at the little Raven haired girl.

"She wants to say information that's not hers to give" said the blonde Kid Flash, shaking his head.

"Oh please, they deserve to know!" Robyn yelled, throwing her hands up in the air,

"Deserve to know what?" Zatanna asked, stepping up to Robyn and Glimmer, and kneeling to be their height.

"We're your kids" Robyn said quickly, before anyone could cut her off again.

Everyone was quiet for a while, looking at the children in front of them.

"What?" Roy cut off the silence.

**Suckish ending? i know right, but bear with me. ^.^ click that blue button at the bottom of the page, yes, thats right, or Robyn will hack into your computer and starts yelling at you.**

**Robyn: yes, yes i will.**

**Glimmer: Robyn! dont do that! thats not right!**

**Robyn: your not right!**

***start fighting***

**er, ok, um, RxR, **

**GLIMMER DONR TURN HER INTO A FROG!**


	2. Daddy's little Hacker

**I was so happy to see all the reviews and alerts, so here goes chapter 2 for all of my Chalant,Birdmagic,Super Ninja Detective Magic, etc. fans! (such as my self) enjoy!**

"Yes, we are your children" said Arowette, taking her mask off to reveal her black eyes, she put her hands on her hips, "My name is Lian Harper"

Speedy did the same as Lian and took off his mask. "And I'm Randy Harper" he said as stuffed the mask into his quiver. He also had black eyes.

Glimmer turned to Robyn "please…?"

"No, dad said not to reveal our identities" Said Robyn, crossing her little arms over her chest.

"But he is dad!" Glimmer motioned to Robin.

Robyn thought about it for what seemed like a long while.

"Fine" she said, she reached her hand up, all of the other little children stretching their necks and peeking to see how Robyn really looked like.

Robyn took the black domino mask off to reveal a pair of beautiful blue orbs.

Glimmer did the same, but Glimmers eyes weren't as blue as Robyn's, they were clearer, lighter. Robyn's were a beautiful cerulean color.

"I'm Rachel Grayson, and that's Lizbeth Grayson" said Robyn, pointing to herself, then to Glimmer.

Robin was quiet for a long time, so was everyone else.

"So Robin is Richard Grayson?" Artemis asked, in realization.

The only person who wasn't surprised at this comment was Wally.

Robin smiled weakly, "the one and only"

Just then, Jesse Bolt and the Blonde Kid Flash both looked down at their stomachs and hugged themselves.

"Hey Jess, A, when was the last time you guys ate?" asked Supergirl, putting an arm on Jesse Bolts arm.

"I dunno, an hour ago?" The Blonde Speedster answered. The older red-headed Speedster looked up at this.

Jesse Bolt shook Supergirl's hand off, "it's been a while, but I'll manage" she said, and then she turned to Wally and Artemis, who were conveniently standing next to each other. "I'm Jesse West" she said, then.

Blonde Kid Flash turned to them too, "Oh, and I'm Aaron West"

Wally stared at the two kids, "and your mom is…?" he asked Aaron.

"Artemis" answered Aaron.

At this, the emerald archer nearly fell over. "WHAT!"

Robin, in the background, was laughing.

"I'm Catherine Kent, and this is Kyle Kent" said Supergirl, pulling Boy Martian over to Miss Martian and Superboy.

"And I am Kallie'Rham, but most of my friends call me Kallie" said Aquagirl, walking over to Aqualad and Tula.

Robyn was pacing back and forth examining her Wrist Computer; Glimmer was sitting close to her sister, watching her with her eyes as she moved back and forth the same 5 feet.

Robin and Zatanna were awkwardly sitting in a nearby couch, watching their…children.

The rest of the Team had left to spend a bit of time with their future children.

"Quit pacing you're making me nervous!" yelled Glimmer suddenly, making Zatanna, Robin, and Robyn turn to her.

"Good. Cuz I don't know how much longer we're stuck in the past!" Robyn yelled back, turning back to her computer.

"How is your computer going to help? It was my magic that brought us here in the first place!" Glimmer yelled.

"But there's a possibility that there is some sort of Time Travel Tech we can borrow" Robyn said, sitting down in the couch in front of Robin and Zatanna, who were still simply watching the two little girls argue.

"And where are you searching?" Glimmer sat next to Robyn and peeked at her Computer.

"Cadmus is a no, but they are working on something, but it isn't completed, Lex Corp has no plans in time traveling yet, just immortality, which only leaves…." Robyn nervously tugged on her pigtail.

"No, Rachel, don't hack into that system!" Glimmer stood up, and stared at her sister.

"Too bad, I just did" Robyn gave Glimmer a wide and mischievous grin.

Robin smiled internally, he was actually happy to see that his little girl would be just like him, and that Glimmer would be just like Zee.

"Rachel! Get out of there!" Glimmer waved her hands around nervously.

"Nuh uh Liz, this is way too fun, wait till I tell Damian what I did!" Robyn beamed.

Zatanna finally spoke. "What did you hack into Rachel?"

"Oh, nothing, just, um….WAYNE TECH!" she cheered.

"Damian and Bruce and Tim and everyone else'll kill you!" Glimmer suddenly said in an exasperated voice.

"Wayne Tech?" Robin went to peek at Robyn's screen.

Robyn proudly showed the screen to her 'dad'.

"Check it our dad! Err…." She caught herself.

Robin blushed but laughed.

Glimmer paced around, "No, no, no, no…get out of there Rachel!" she worriedly wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Why, it's not like Bruce'll burst" Robyn said, looking intently at the screen and typing away.

"Wow, I feel like a criminal!" Robin said looking at his daughters screen.

"Why, you've never hacked the Facility?" asked Zatanna, incredulous.

"I'm…..not allowed" Robin said quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, not a single file on 'Time Traveling'" Robyn said disappointed.

"Glimmer, did you not have a spell that could take you back?" Zatanna turned to the little magician.

"I did, but I didn't practice it enough, I'm still at a very low level of my magic, nothing compared to what your older self can do, it'll take me weeks to get it right, and my magic is a little out of place, since I used up a lot of energy to bring us into the past….." Glimmer played around with a necklace.

"Which was a magnificent idea" Robyn said sarcastically.

"I know this is a weird question, but every kid has a favorite parent…" Zatanna began.

"I love my Dad, you're too strict and you get worried a lot" Robyn said, typing into her computer.

"That's cuz she cares about our safety, dad thinks it's a great idea that we want to do this, I think it's suicidal" Glimmer said firmly.

"Is not. He's preparing us for a good crime-fighting future!" Robyn instantly defended her father.

"but mom wants us to have a normal life!" Glimmer cried out.

"Oh really? Then why'd she teach you how to take rabbits outta hats?" Robyn was now yelling.

"AT LEAST SHE'S NOT TEACHING ME HOW TO HACK INTO THE GOVERNMENTS FILES!" Glimmer yelled as well.

"WELL, IT'S WAY COOLER THAN GOING AROUND SAYING NONSENSE JUST TO TURN SOMEONE INTO AN ANIMAL!" Robyn yelled out.

"Girls calm down please" Zatanna said, in the most motherly voice she could.

Robin only stood there, awkwardly, with his arms folded across his chest, unclear on what to do.

"I'LL SHOW YOU NONSENSE!" Glimmer screeched before raising her little arms up and reciting "kcol Nybor ni a xob!"

Robyn was instantly pulled into a Clear, see-through, plastic box.

"NO FAIR! DAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYY!" yelled out Robyn, sounding muffled by the wall.

Robin shrugged and looked at Zatanna, "um, Lizbeth, take your sister out of the box" he said finally.

"ekat Nybor tuo fo eht xob" Zatanna said quickly, Robyn landed on the ground and glared at Glimmer, who only laughed and started running.

"Laugh all you want Witch, laugh all you want" Robyn yelled as she started running after Glimmer.

"Ok, whatever you say Ninja!" Glimmer yelled back.

Robin and Zatanna looked after the two girls, they looked after their future children.

**Did ya like it? i sure did. :)**

**RxR?**


	3. Unnoticed Relationships

**I really had fun writing this! hope you like it! RxR?**

It was after two long hours that Robyn and Glimmer had given up on chasing each other. And now they were lying on the green couches, watching TV and falling asleep. Robin and Zatanna were sitting close together, Zatanna curled up beside Robin, resting her head on his shoulder.

It was only a few minutes later that Robyn and Glimmer had already fallen asleep.

"Can you believe it?" Zatanna then asked.

"Believe what?" Robin looked down at his girlfriend.

"That we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, that we're gonna have kids" She moved her blue gaze to meet his own masked gaze.

"well, I was going to tell you my Secret ID next week, when we have the days free of missions, but apparently our daughter beat me to it" he sighed.

Zatanna giggled, "Our daughter, that sounds strange coming from my mouth, at least right now it does"

"Same here" he said, in a low tone, as if not to wake the girls.

At this Zatanna laughed quietly.

"Who would've thought that the almighty Robin cared about two little girls?" she said teasingly.

"They're my little girls, ok?" Robin said in a playful yet defensive tone.

"Aw, I must tell Kid Flash about the DaddyBird thing" she said, laughing.

"Oh no please, he'll never leave me alone!" Robin pleaded, he resisted the urge of begging on his knees.

"Hmm, I could tell him" she smiled slyly, and removed her head from Robins shoulder to look at him straight, their faces only inches apart.

"Is there a way I can convince you not to?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Maybe" she said, her voice quivering, she knew Robin was a charming person, and having him this close always made her heart flutter quickly.

Robin leaned in and placed his lips onto hers.

She closed her eyes, letting the overwhelming feeling of the kiss spread throughout her body.

She leaned in closer, until she was crushing Robin in between the sofa and her body.

Finally they broke apart, and she leaned back and looked at him in the eye.

"Was that good enough?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Beyond good" she smiled.

She rested her head on his shoulder once again, and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

It was probably 6:00 a.m when Robin and Zatanna awoke to screaming.

"BUT WHERE IS IT!" Glimmer was yelling.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Robyn yelled back.

"I don't know!" Glimmer panicked, running around the living room, searching under the couches and the little table.

"What'd you lose Liz?" Zatanna asked the little magician.

"My Power Amulet! It's a necklace that you, or, your older self, gave to me; it's my energy source, it helps me perform more powerful spells, such as the time traveling one that got us here, but without it, I can't take us back!" Glimmer cried out, helplessly.

"Was it that gold locket you were fidgeting around with yesterday?" Robin asked, getting up to help her find it.

Glimmer nodded.

"We'll help you look for it" said Zatanna reassuringly, trying to calm the nervous kid down.

Glimmer only nodded again, hugging herself and glancing around, as if the locket would magically appear. (Ha-ha Magically)

About 2 hours later, Glimmer was passed out on the couch, her frantic searching didn't help with the fact that she had awoken at 6 in the morning, Zatanna and Robin were used to it, since they stayed up late on a daily basis (sometimes). Robyn was also asleep, she was leaning against the side of the green couch, her head lolling loosely to the side, Glimmer was leaning on her sister's shoulder.

This left Zatanna and Robin to look for the necklace by themselves.

"Any idea on where it went?" asked Robin, giving up and throwing himself onto a couch.

"Nope, not any" Zatanna sighed, sitting next to him.

They were both silent for a moment, staring at their children.

"So now what?" Zatanna asked, turning her gaze to Robin.

"Well, I guess, since its 9 already, that we get breakfast" he said getting up.

Zatanna followed the Boy Wonder into the kitchen, where M'gann and Conner were sitting.

M'gann was quickly flipping pancakes and baking cookies and cooking for what seemed like a party.

"Is the Justice League coming to dinner?" Robin asked, laughing.

"No, But Wally and his….Kids are coming, three people with a high metabolism is a lot to feed, plus all of our new additions, like um….them" M'gann nodded her head towards the couch in which Glimmer and Robyn were sleeping.

Zatanna walked over to the sink.

"I'll help you" she said, mixing some pancake batter.

As Robin went to sit by Superboy, he noticed that Supergirl and Boy Martian were sleeping on the floor, in which there was now a fluffy blue blanket.

Robin wanted to laugh, but the aggravated look on Conner's face stopped him.

So he just sat down.

"So what'd you guys do yesterday?" Robin asked, glancing at the kids.

"We took them to the park, then to some fair" said Conner, his aggravated face slowly turning exhausted.

"Oh really? How long is the fair going on?" Zatanna asked.

"3 days" said M'gann, turning to the last batch of unbaked cookies.

"Maybe we should all get together and take our, um, kids" Zatanna asked hopefully, turning her gaze to Robin.

Robin only smiled and nodded, "doesn't sound like a bad idea" he said.

Conner only shrugged, and then turned his gaze to the living room. A few minutes later, Robyn quietly walked into the kitchen and sat down on the floor.

Her mask slightly crooked on her face, her pigtails messed up and her cape wrinkled.

"Good Morning Rachel" M'gann said happily.

"Humph" she answered, staring at the floor.

"Would you like some cookies?" M'gann offered, pointing to a plate on the counter.

Robyn shrugged and then, surprising everyone, jumped, flipped in midair, shot out a grappling hook, swung herself onto a chair. After that, she climbed the table and flipped into the counter.

She landed quietly and gracefully on the counter, without any 'thud' and she took a cookie.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed,

"you should see her when she _really _wants something" a small voice said, everyone turned to see Kyle awake, sitting up next to his still sleeping sister, His green skin bright in the kitchen light.

Robin smiled, "that was pretty cool" he said.

Zatanna smiled too.

Robyn smiled widely, "these are good cookies Aunt Meg" she said through a cookie.

"Oh thank you!" M'gann exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Can I have a cookie?" Kyle asked.

"No, you're not cool enough" Robyn said smiling, and then stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"At least I can fly!" Kyle laughed and flew up to the air.

"Shut up!" Robyn growled.

"Well good morning to you as well" a voice came from the hallway.

When everyone turned, Jesse and Aaron zoomed in, followed by Wally and a tired looking Artemis.

"JESSE!" Robyn beamed and swung herself at the older girl.

Jesse caught Robyn and spun her around. "Hi Rachel!" Jesse said happily.

Robin and Wally looked at each other then smiled.

"How'd it go Wally?" Robin asked the speedster, already eating his third cookie.

"Pretty fun, we went to the beach, then to Fridays" he said happily.

"And then to every other restaurant in Central City and Gotham" Artemis said, shaking her head, and flopping down onto a chair.

"So what's with the Ninja, Speedster friendship thing?" Zatanna asked, looking at Robyn and Jesse and then at Robin and Wally.

"It's genetic" Wally shrugged.

"So is your metabolism" Artemis sighed.

Aaron and Jesse were sitting at the table gulfing down a platter of cookies.

Suddenly Robyn arched up, like a cat, and sprang off of the floor onto a near-by chair, Moments later, Glimmer landed on the spot Robyn was previously on.

"HA! YOU SHALL NEVER CATCH ME!" Robyn exclaimed, putting her little fists up.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Glimmer cried, and Robin laughed, for once, out loud.

"That sounds like Glimmer being defeated by Robyn, Hi" Lian walked in with Randy.

"She did it again Lee!" Glimmer cried.

"She always does G, she's a Bat, and you are too, so I don't get it" Randy said, walking up to the table.

"You don't get anything Randy, not when you're around Catherine" Lian laughed, the rest of the girls did too.

M'gann looked at her sleeping daughter and then to Randy.

"When who's around me?" Catherine stretched her arms and yawned.

Randy blushed a deep red, "no one"

The older teens in the room laughed.

As if on cue, Roy walked in. "what are we laughing about?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Unnoticed Relationships" Jesse said, smiling.

**Sorry if the ending leaves you in a "wha?" state, i didnt know how to end it. so like i've seen before, i shall end it like the chapter is called. ^.^**

**Review please!**


	4. Rachel is so dead

**i know, its been taking me eons to update, and im sooooo sorry, but my computer stopped working for a while and then it was fixed and then i was just plain old lazy but here it is. and im working on the promised Bonus Chapter that shows how it went with Wally and Artemis on their day with the kids. but in the mean time enjoy this chapter that i had tons of fun while writing.**

Jesse was sitting on the counter, munching on a Family size bag of potato chips.

Aaron had his own bag of chips of the same size, except they were Doritos.

Robin, Wally, Conner, and Roy were sitting in the living room watching all of the kids, all of the girls had left Grocery Shopping and left the kids.

"Hey Jesse" Robyn said sweetly, walking towards her.

The four tired boy's followed Robyn with their eyes.

"What?" Jesse asked, chowing down a chip.

"Did ya know that sharing is caring?" Robyn jumped up, flipped and landed on the counter, next to the little Speedster.

"Well, I don't care" Jesse replied, then she slid of the counter and went to sit next to Wally, but on the floor.

"You should" Robyn said, then she pounced and landed on the little table in front of Jesse.

"No guys don't do this, not now!" Glimmer cried, hiding behind a couch.

The four boys looked at what Glimmer did, and they slowly began to get up and stand in a far wall.

"Ok, what's going on?" Conner asked, his back hitting the wall.

"They're gonna start fighting, or arguing, or they'll end up hugging or playing, I have no idea." Kyle said, standing next to Conner. Catherine hid next to Randy, who was peeking over the top of the green clad couch, "where's Lee?" Randy asked no one in particular.

"She's in the bathroom" Catherine said, peeking over the top of the couch as well.

"Well that's convenient" Randy said sarcastically.

"And where is Kallie?" Glimmer asked, running and hiding behind Robin, using his Cape as a shield.

Robin looked down at Glimmer and half smiled.

"Somewhere with her parents, duh" Aaron said, who was peeking out from behind Wally.

Suddenly they heard a yell, and everyone turned to see Robyn on top of Jesse, who was lying on her stomach, Robyn had Jesse's arms held behind her back, so Jesse was Immobile.

"Try to run now West" Robyn laughed manically

Jesse then, in a quick movement, was holding Robyn upside down, and running in circles, creating a small tornado. When Jesse stopped she set a dizzied Robyn on the ground,

"I just did Greyson" Jesse smirked.

Robyn got up, holding her head, "its Grayson, with an A"

Seconds later, Jesse was tied up with Rope, a piece of tape on her mouth. Jesse was squealing loudly.

"hehehe, can't use your big mouth now can you? Oh and you can't run with the anti-gravity rope, can you?" Robyn smirked proudly.

Suddenly Jesse began vibrating, and in an instant, one hand was freed, she used her free arm to yank Robyns mask off.

Jesse gave out a muffled laugh.

Robyns hands reached up to cover her beautiful blue orbs, "NOT FAIR!" she squealed, and then, before Robyn, or Rachel, could punch Jesse, a transparent box appeared around her.

"kcol Nybor ni a xob!" Glimmer yelled, and sprang out onto the table.

Aaron speeded to his sisters side, and he yanked the tape of off Jesses face.

"OW! RACHEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**i know it was short, but it was something i thought would be fun to put in. cant wait till the mothers arrive? haha.**

**RxR? (you already did the first R, now go on with the second R)**


	5. Call in The League

**ok, shortish chapter, but its good, believe me, RxR!**

A couple of minutes later, Jesse was sitting on Wally's lap, with her little arms crossed. Her gaze fixed directly at the TV. Robin was sitting next to Wally, watching Robyn walk in front of Jesse various times, trying to get her attention. Every time Robyn passed in front of Jesse, she glanced at the little speedster. But Jesse stared at the TV, a determined expression on her face.

Catherine, Glimmer, Randy, Aaron and Kyle were playing outside with Conner and Roy, Kallie had arrived with Kaldur and Tula, but Tula left to catch up with the girls at the stores, and Kaldur had gone outside with Roy and Conner.

Robyn had stubbornly demanded that Robin stay inside with her, and Jesse had done no movement from Wally's lap ever since the tape was ripped off her face.

Robyn finally gave up, sighed, and climbed onto another couch, where she rested her head on the back of the couch, and she took out her wrist computer.

The instant Robyn sat down, Jesse stood up.

She speeded to the kitchen, found a soda, and speeded back to the couch on the opposite side of Robyns.

Robyn only glanced, Robin noticed her sad gaze, but if there was one thing he knew about Bats, it was that Bats never apologized.

Ever.

Robin turned to Wally, and quietly spoke.

"So, apparently I haven't been able to talk to you, how have you been?"

Wally shrugged, "a little unstable over the recent news, you?"

"Me and Zee got over it, its kinda fun, did Megan tell you we're taking all of the kids to the fair tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hey, does the league even know that, they are here?" Wally motioned to Jesse and Robyn.

Robin shook his head.

"I guess it would be a good idea to tell them huh?" Robin looked at Wally.

"Probably, and we should probably do it now, y'know, here, you call Bats and everyone and I'll get everyone from outside, and I'll call the girls" Wally got up and looked towards the hallway that lead to the doors that lead to the beach.

Robin nodded and called Batman through the Com-link.

"Hey Bats, um, can you and the league come over to the cave?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Batman's deep voice radioed from the other end.

"We've got a, um, mix up of a sort, its nothing bad, but it's something…..Disconcerting, heavy on the Dis" Robin tugged at the neck of his cape.

There was a short pause before Batman spoke. "We'll be there as soon as we can"

And with that, the Dark Knight cut the link.

Robin sighed, when he turned to the girls, they were already laughing and playing.

"So, how do you feel? Turning into a big sister soon and all" Jesse asked Robyn.

Robins eyes widened, "wait, Rachel, you're gonna be a _big_ sister?" Robin was next to Robyn in an instant.

"Ah, yeah, kinda forgot to mention that Mommy has another baby girl on the way" Robyn smiled widely.

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

In that instant, Wally, the guys, the kids and the girls walked in.

"Hey, we're back, what's wrong Rob?" Zatanna walked up to her boyfriend and put her hand on his cheek.

"Well I just found out that future you is expecting another baby girl" Robin said, looking at Glimmer and then at Robyn.

Zatannas eyes widened "what?"

Wally laughed, "Well, we all now know that you guys'll be a _busy _couple"

Robin and Zatanna glared at Wally, making him immediately shut up.

"Oh that's wonderful! What will her name be?" Megan asked Robyn and Glimmer.

"Kelly and they still don't have a middle name" Glimmer said.

"But they said Kelly Joyce sounds nice" Robyn added.

"Do you guys have middle names?" Roy asked, handing Randy a water bottle.

"I'm actually Mary Lizbeth, but everyone calls me Lizbeth" Glimmer said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Karla Rachel, but like Liz, everyone calls me Rachel" Robyn's eyes examined everyone in the room, moving from person to person, but of course no one could see this, since she had her mask on.

"Karla and Mary" Robin said weakly, then turned to look at Wally, who looked back at him.

"Why'd you call us up?" Superboy asked, heading to the living room.

"Well, since we've had the…..kids here for two days now, and apparently they are staying for a little bit longer, Me and Wally have decided it's best if we tell the League, so we called them"

"Very good idea Robin, at what time will they arrive?" Kaldur asked, heading for the living room as well.

"Well Batman said as soon as they could, so I guess in a few minutes or so?" Robin looked at what time he had called Batman through his wrist computer.

"Then it is best If we wait for them in the living room" Kaldur motioned for Kallie to follow him, The little girl followed him happily.

"What'd you guys buy?" Roy asked Artemis, who was setting a bag on the counter.

"Food, and clothes of the kids since apparently they'll be staying for god knows how long" Artemis said, sitting down on a chair.

"you hear that kids? Clothes for you guys" Zatanna said louder.

"I'm quite happy with my costume thank you" Robyn said, heading for the living room.

"Rachel! C'mon! there's a Robin shirt!" Glimmer dragged Robyn back to the kitchen.

Zatanna showed Robyn the red shirt with the Robin insignia, and in the back of the shirt the words "Team Robin" were printed in in yellow. Robyn stared at the shirt for a long while, until she reached up and took it.

"but wouldn't it be best if we remained in our costumes until the League gets here, y'know, so they can believe the whole story a bit easier?" Lian asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the chair next to Artemis.

"good idea, we'll send you guys to get a shower and change after the League meets you" Tula said, walking to the Living room.

The rest of the girls and kids went to the living room and they all sat down. Each family on a couch, or section of a couch.

Everything was quiet, except the low buzzing of the voices on the TV.

Until finally everyone looked up at the sound of the Computer announcing the Leagues arrival.

**Did you like it?**


	6. Of Children and Grandparents

**yes, go ahead and kill me for making you wait so long and then coming up with a crappy and short chapter. i hope you like it even if its short. i am coming up with the spitfire chapter someone suggested. RxR (and tell me how much you hate me)**

Batman walked in, followed by Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

Everyone stopped at the sight of the kids.

"Who are they?" Batman spoke first, stepping up and turning to Robin.

"They're kind of our kids…." Robin said.  
All of the mentor's eyes widened.

Robyn, who was sitting next to Robin, sprang up and flipped high in the air. She clung unto Batman's cape. She giggled

"Hi DaddyBats!" Robyn cheered happily.

Batman stared at the little girl. Glimmer stood up, and slowly pried Robyn off of Batman.

"Sorry Da-err, Batman, we are from a future time" Glimmer explained shyly.

"A very future time, I am Lian Harper, and this is my little brother, Randy Harper" Lian stood up and explained, mostly to Green Arrow.

"We're the children of Roy Harper and Jade Nguen Harper" Randy said, standing next to Lian.

"That's Kallie'Rham, Daughter of Kaldur' ahm and Tula" Lian motioned to Kallie, who smiled and waved.

"That's Aaron and Jesse West, children of Artemis and Wally" Lian motioned to them, then turned to Supergirl and Boy Martian.

"That is Katherine and Kyle Kent, children of Megan and Conner Kent"

"And that is Rachel and Lizbeth Grayson, Twins of Richard and Zatanna Grayson" Lian finally motioned to Robyn and Glimmer.

Batman's facial expression did no changes, but Robin could tell what he was thinking:

_You must have notified me earlier, I will have grandchildren? Is it safe to trust them? I should sample their DNA._

"How are you so sure that the kids are…..yours?" Black Canary stepped up, analyzing each child's face, and then their "parents".

"There's no doubt about it" Artemis sighed, her eyes passing over Wally, then at the two speedster kids.

Flash's eyes were going back and forth between Wally and Artemis.

There was an awkward silence for 5 minutes.

"So how are they going to go back to the future?" Superman asked.

"I'm preparing my magic, I still have a couple more days until I'm ready" Glimmer said, staring at her hands.

"Yes, and I'm going to help her, when she's ready" Zatanna added.

"In the mean time,would you like us to take care of them?" Black Canary asked, concerned.

All of the mentors stared wide eyed at Dinah.

"We can handle it; we already have been handling for the past two days" Superboy muttered.

"And we're taking them to the fair tomorrow" M'gann cheerily said.

"Well, are you sure you guys'll be alright?" Green Arrow asked.

"Positive" Tula answered, putting a hand on Kallie's shoulder.

With that, the league left the room, each Mentor looking warily at their protégés as they left.

"I'll take DNA samples tomorrow" Batman said before he left.

Robin rolled his eyes, "surprise" he muttered to himself.

"Ok, guys, time to take showers and then change" M'gann ushered the girls to the showers.

"You guys can take care of the boys in the meantime right?" Artemis asked.

Before answering all the boys turned to look at each other.

"sure thing, Beautiful" Wally said, a little edge of doubt in his voice.

With that, the girls of the team, left with their daughters.

**The Boys and The Boys, what will happen then? **


	7. Public Service Announcment!

Public Service Announcement:

Hey guys, RobinLove100 here!

I havent forgotten about you! or about this story, im sorry i havent updated! thanks to all my faithful fans who patiently wait for my updates! The problem is that i am a Freshman in highschool and theres more Homework than i thought there would gbe, and im in the girls basketball team too now, so with homework and sports to juggle around, its pretty messed up, but i will try to update as soon as possible, i have a fragment of the next chaopter saved in my Word and its waiting for me to publish it.

I wont let you down guys!

so in the mean time, why dont you fill jme in omn some things you might want to see in the rest of this story, or in the sequel. (which i will post up hopefully by next year, oh and theres a sneak peak called "Back in Time" in case you wanna catch a glimps of it!)

So have a wonderful day guys!

Love you!

~RBL100~


	8. Penumbra

**A/N: Hey guys! long time no see! i hope you're not mad at me! I know it's really short, but i needed a good climax (as if not being able to return to the future is enough). I wouldnt like to call this a Filler Chapter, even though that's exactly what it is. well, enjoy this small but hopefully satisfying chapter! **

Wally was sitting on a chair by the kitchen counter, drinking a bottle of pop, and watching Robin struggle with Aaron, who was running around all over the place, laughing and holding Robins Utility belt tightly.

Randy, who was very much more mature than a normal 11 year old, was sitting in the living room reading; Next to him was Roy, who had apparently fallen asleep. Across from him was Connor, who was flying a toy airplane around and crashing it against Kyle's other Toy airplane.

Kyle laughed occasionally, and would often pretend to be calling through an intercom. Connor would respond, and Wally had to admit, it was pretty cute.

"Dude! Help me! He's_ your_ kid!" Robin yelled at Wally, pointing to the blur of a child that was all over the place.

"I clearly remember you _letting_ him touch your utility belt" Wally gave Robin a smirk.

"He seemed so calm!" Robin sighed.

"You should know by now that speedsters are never calm" Wally zoomed to Aaron, grabbed him in a bear hug and took the utility belt.

Aaron let out a laugh.

"Here" Wally handed Robin the belt as he released Aaron, he zoomed over to Randy, and sat next to him.

Robin clasped his belt on his hips.

Just in that instant, a blinding light filled the cave.

Everyone instantly got up and ran to the far end of the room.

"Not again, more future visitors?" Roy asked.

"Not sure" Robin answered.

After the light subsided, a shadow stepped out. It was a woman. She was tall, lean, with a strong build. Her suit was a black armor. On her face, a heavy layer of eyeliner darkened her eyes, which were a fluorescent red. Her gaze scanned the room, then rested upon the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked, stepping up. He clearly knew this person, so did Aaron and Kyle, for they too, stepped up on either side of Randy.

The defensiveness of the children made all four boys instinctively gain a fighting stance behind them.

"You children know you are not supposed to mess with time, what are you doing here?" the woman said in a menacing tone.

"I'd ask you the same question" Randy retorted, in a defensive tone.

The woman smirked, "You can't go running off into the past little kids, it could damage the future"

"Oh, so you decided to come to the future too? Yeah that makes sense, who are you anyways?" Wally asked.

"My name is Penumbra, The Shadow Princess of Gotham" she said, curtsying.

"The Shadow of Princess of Gotham? Does that make me official Jester of Gotham then?" Robin asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Peasant, you know not who you are involving yourself with" she waved her hand, and a large shadow came out of her parted lips.

The shadow drove towards all the boys, engulfing them. Their yells and efforts to get free worked to no avail.

Penumbra laughed, and in a quick flash of darkness , they were gone.

**A/N: well? what are your thoughts and theories?**


	9. PSA 2!

**Public Service Announcement 2!**

Guys! Omygod! I am extremely surprised! 50 favs, 54 follows, and 76 reviews! I love you all! I never thought I'd get this far with this story! It started out as a simple experiment that was put together by boredom and inspiration from another story.

I'm sorry I havent updated a chapter yet ;-;

But here's a little sneak peak at what will hopefully come soon!

* * *

"Daddy! Uncle Wally! Uncle Conner! Uncle Roy!" Rachel called out; she was sitting on the floor, putting on her socks.

"Guys?" Artemis walked off towards the living room. "Guys, c'mon, it's not funny, come out"

"Daddy? Kyle?" Catherine called out softly, who had decided to follow her Aunt Artemis.

"They're gone!" Artemis gasped.

"What!?" M'gann and Zatanna asked.

Glimmer stiffened and felt that strange tingling in her body, the strange feeling that a magical source had been used.

A magical source that was not hers, or her mothers'.

"Penumbra" She muttered angrily.

* * *

And that's all I'll let you see, because I'm evil like that, mwahaha.

I hope I get the chance to update soon! please look forward to the next chapter!

Oh and before I forget, so I'm part of this project on deviantART called "Young Justice Season 3" which is exactly what it's called. Me and a group of other deviants are working together to bring back a fan made third season! I'm the artist of the team and you can find me on DA as BlueNightskiie.

Well, that's about it.

Catch you all later!


End file.
